Miracles
by xxGlambert2010xx
Summary: Hey guys! This is an Adommy m.preg Fan fiction & is a collaboration between me - @XxStrutForMexX and  @Gabiimoniquee. I have Adam's POV and she has Tommy's, Enjoy and please review if you want more!
1. Time

**ADAM'S POV**

"Hey babe, are you nearly home?" I asked Tommy anxiously through the phone. He had been gone all morning and I was really starting to miss my husband's presence.

Yes I know...I sound way too clingy and over ruling but it's just that we have both been so busy that we haven't spent quality time together. It's always either me running around to interviews on my new album or Tommy running around to guitar rehearsals, concerts or even Auditions from time to time.

I just don't want us to spend too much time away from each other because I know what toll "space" can take on a relationship, if me and Tommy grew apart I just... I mean... I don't even want to think about it! I seriously wouldn't be able to cope with out him... He IS my life. But what am I going on about... I mean Compared to what we have already been through this is nothing.

Don't you remember my asshole ex that fricken abducted and drugged my glitter baby...? Well I'm sure that was a bit more serious than this, Pfft why am I even worrying!

"Baby boy I'm homeee!" a familiar smooth sexy voice echoed, throughout our apartment interrupting my thoughts.

Gosh I cannot tell you how relieving it felt to finally have my glitter baby home. I then ran up to Tommy wrapping my arms around his tiny waist, and nestling my head by his neck slowly inhaling in his addicting cinnamon scent.

"Wow...baby boy you sure missed me, didn't you?" Tommy said laughing, as he brushed his gentle fingers through my charcoal black hair.

I then replied staring into his gorgeous chocolate brown, "of course I did glitter baby, I always do! It's just been hard lately...we hardly see each other..."

I soon regretted telling Tommy this as soon as the words slipped through my lips, I saw a slight pout form on Tommy's lips. The last thing I wanted was for Tommy to feel bad...but it was the truth, we hadn't a date or a decent time without discussing work in a while now.

"Aww I know Adam...I'm so sorry but I'll tell you what...this week we will keep work free and spend every minute we can with each other" Tommy replied, leaving a peck on my cheek.

Damn he is so positive; he finds a solution to like everything! Yes...I know what you are all thinking, Tommy positive? But it's true! Usually I'm the one always trying to fix everything but lately Tommy has become much more grounded. It just makes me love him even more... if that is even possible.

"Sounds Like a plan..." I replied, beaming with joy.

Tommy and I then spent the rest of the night on the couch, watching Tommy's favorite Horror movies cuddling. I personally hate horror movies, I only watch them to make my baby happy...whatever floats his boat I guess haha. I really don't get how guts and blood thrills him though...? This is something I will never understand along with what I did to deserve him. 


	2. Long lost thoughts

**TOMMY'S POV**

I was just about home, when I heard my phone ring it's little tune. I slid my hand down into my black, skinny jean pockets, pulling out my phone. It was Adam calling, what was I supposed to say? I didn't want to mention anything about this surprise.

"Hey babe, are you nearly home?" I could hear his worried voice speak into my ear through the speaker. I didn't answer, I have never heard him be so worried. Recently, we have spent so much time apart and I don't like it! Adam is always working on his new album and I'm off at rehearsals and auditions... I admire the fact that my Baby Boy has a calm personality.

The phone speaker was still hovering over my ear, I could feel the warmth between the phone and the side of my face. I parked the car in the driveway, quiet enough for Adam not to hear...

I quietly closed the door, locking it at the same time. I walked slowly, yet fast, up the path that extended from the driveway to front door. I was excited to see my Baby Boy!

My fingers curled around the door handle, twisting it to the right gently. A light click came from inside the frame, I could now push the door open.

"Baby boy I'm homeee!" I saw Adam walk but break into a run, passing every objects, jumping over the couch. I have never seen him so excited to see someone.. I am happy he is mine, only mine.

His arms wrapped themselves around me waist, my small figured frame against his.. He buried his head into my neck, I could feel him breathing, inhaling and exhaling. I wrapped my arms around his waist, I missed this.

"Wow...Baby Boy you sure missed me, didn't you?" I said cracking a little smile and laughed as I unwrapped my fingers from each other and made my hand to his soft, charcoal black hair.

I felt Adam relax a bit, "Of course I did Glitter Baby, I always do! It's just been hard lately...we hardly see each other..." He sounded a tad upset. I didn't like him being upset, in fact, it was one of those things, I never wanted to see him upset!

After all this time, of not seeing each other, I felt quite bad.. I mean, it was me that was running around doing all this work and I haven't even had time to see my Baby Boy.

I pushed a little pout of sorrow past my lips. I felt so bad, I just want things like they always have been, both of us wake up to each other every morning, having breakfast and spending the day doing stuff we really enjoyed. I looked down at the floor for a few seconds, before bobbing my head back up to meet Adam's gaze.

"Aww I know Adam...I'm so sorry but I'll tell you what...this week we will keep work free and spend every minute we can with each other" I said without second thoughts, I knew this was what we needed. I pecked Adam's pink cheeks, I could feel him blush.

Adam flashed a quick smirk and giggled. He was so adorable when he did this. I mean, he is always adorable, but this! This made me feel like the luckiest guy in the universe!

"Sounds like a plan..." I was so excited but when I looked at Adam, it was like a kid getting the best present in the world for Christmas. I am glad that I came home today. I flashed a quick smile on my face, but I hid it under my hair which covered my face.

For the rest of the day, we planned to watch our favourite horror movies, in a way, I could sense Adam wasn't watching and his full attention wasn't on the TV screen. At times, I could feel his breathe against the back of my neck and his baby blue eyes staring at my head, but I was thankful that we had the rest of the week off to do whatever we wanted together. I let a little giggle past my lips hoping Adam didn't hear it. Something tells me he did though...


	3. Goofing around

**ADAM'S POV**

"Mr. Tommy Joe Lambert, I heard that! What exactly is so funny?" I curiously questioned Tommy, who was quietly giggling to himself as we were getting ready to go to bed.

"Oh nothing baby boy...I was just lost in my silly own thoughts" he replied, as a slight shade of red formed across his otherwise soft pale cheeks. I still wasn't convinced...but whatever, I love when my baby blushes it's so adorable!

I then walked into our bedroom taking off my black queen shirt and slipping into my blue satin boxer shorts. Tommy shortly came into the bedroom watching me change, I could feel his eyes burning into my back.

"What...it's nothing you haven't seen before, you've seen much more than this glitter baby...would you like me refresh your memory?" I said with a smirk spread across my face, turning around to face Tommy.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at my silly intention, "Nice try baby boy...as much fun as it would be, I'm sorry I think I'll have to past tonight...I'm about to pass out from exhaustion...now that wouldn't be much fun would it?"

I then walked up to Tommy placing my hands around his waist slowly nodding my head, "Its fine glitter baby I was just joking around" I smiled, with a slight giggle.

Tommy shared the joke leaving a peck on my lips, before going into the bathroom to brush his pearly whites. As he brushed his teeth I arranged our bed, tossing the cushions softly on the floor and folding the sheets back.

Shortly after that I must've fell asleep because I don't remember anything after that except now waking up, with Tommy cutely tucked in between my arms. He looks so peaceful when he is asleep...the way his chest slowly moves up and down, the way his beautiful golden locks set over his face, just gorgeous.

"Good morning baby boy" A soft voice whispered, licking his lips. Tommy had now just woken up and was rubbing the 'sleep' of his eyes.

"Morning Glitter baby, did you sleep well?" I asked Tommy brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Yea I slept great...you?"

I then replied smiling, "I always sleep great with you in my arms"

Tommy then kissed me on the forehead getting out of bed to make some coffee, "want a cup of coffee, baby?" he asked.

"Oh yes please!" I replied slightly exaggerated, I felt as if I hadn't had a coffee in ages! _What...? That stuff is addicting ya know!_

Tommy then walked over to the kitchen turning on the kettle and grabbing two coffee cups out of the top cupboard. Once the water had finished boiling he then poured it into the cups filled with coffee, adding some milk and one teaspoon of sugar, just the way we both liked it.

I then changed Out of my boxers slipping on some tight black jeans and a pink and grey plaid shirt. Once I had finished getting changed, styling my hair and applying my eyeliner I then came into the kitchen, and settled next to Tommy at out breakfast counter.

Taking a sip of my coffee Tommy had made for me I then smiled, "So baby boy what do you want to do today?"

Tommy then paused for a few moments in thought, "um...how about we go to the local park for a lunch picnic, just you and me" he smiled.

I thought about and then agreed, it was a good idea...it meant we could finally have some time 'alone'.


	4. Feel the love

**TOMMY'S POV**

"Mr. Tommy Joe Lambert, I heard that! What exactly is so funny" I just giggled to myself more now that Adam knows. What was I going to say! I was stuck in the moment.

"Oh nothing baby boy...I was just lost in my silly own thoughts" I could feel my cheeks heat up and turn red. My eyes met with Adam's, I couldn't look away! Those Baby blues... are just perfect in every way.

Adam turned around and walked to the bedroom to get ready for bed, from the corner of my eye I saw him take of his Queen shirt, which revealed his freckled back, which I love. I quickly ran to the TV to turn it off and made my way to the bedroom.

I couldn't help myself but stare at him as he got unchanged, every inch of his body is perfect! Do I deserve such a man?

"What...it's nothing you haven't seen before, you've seen much more than this glitter baby...would you like me refresh your memory?" He slowly turned around with a wide smirk across his face, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice try baby boy...as much fun as it would be, I'm sorry I think I'll have to past tonight...I'm about to pass out from exhaustion...now that wouldn't be much fun would it?" As much as I wanted too, I was just dying for some rest.

Adam started walking towards me stepping over his Queen shirt and pants. He placed his arms around my waist slowly, nodding his in agreement to what I said. I slipped out a little giggle of appreciation from my lips.

I pecked Adam's lips before I broke our embrace which I hated to do. I couldn't just leave him there, I always feel so bad after I do that... I looked at the floor as I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth, or as Adam calls them "My Pearly Whites". Through the mirror reflection I could see Adam chucking the pillows onto the ground so we had some room on the bed to sleep, he finally carefully folded the sheets back as he slid his slim body into the covers.

I saw his eyes slowly drift closed, he must have been tired. I didn't want to wake him so I snuck into bed, taking very small movements, making the bed didn't creak or the pillow move in any direction.

I carefully lifted his arm so it rested over my side, holding me as I slept. I felt safe, warm and loved. Not soon after, I must have drifted myself.

I felt a slight tug on the blanket behind me, must be Adam rolling over or something, but I could feel his eyes staring at me, his baby blues. My hair was covering my face, letting little light make its way through to my face. I opened my eyes to notice Adam's arm still around me.

"Good morning baby boy" I said slowly, still waking up from my dream. I rubbed the 'sleep' out off my eyes, this made seeing my beautiful baby boy even better.

"Morning Glitter baby, did you sleep well?" Adam slid his hand from around my waist to the top of my head to remove the hair from my face, what a sweetie. I smiled to myself.

"Yea I slept great...you?" I made myself comfortable, adjusting the pillow and sheet to cover my shoulders.

I heard Adam open his mouth: "I always sleep great with you in my arms". I blushed. I wanted to kiss him so bad, he is always so sweet! What would I do without him? He is my life.

I turned around to face Adam who was staring right into my eyes. His is so seductive! I sat up on the bed. I turn to face Adam, "Want a cup of coffee, baby?"

Within a second he replied, "Oh yes please!" It sounded like he hadn't had a cup of coffee in ages!

I got out of bed and put on my tracksuit pants that I wore around the house. I walked to the kitchen, looking at all the surroundings... I flicked the kettle on and grabbed 2 coffee cups from the top cupboard. The kettle finished boiling. I filled the 2 cups with a teaspoon of coffee and sugar, a little milk and the rest water... Just the way we both like it.

From the corner of my eye I saw Adam slip out of his boxers into his jeans and shirt. He styled his hair, like usual, but yet the way I liked. He applied his eyeliner and made his way into the kitchen and sat next to me at the kitchen counter.

"So Glitter Baby what do you want to do today?" He said, staring at me while taking a sip of his hot coffee. I paused, what did I want to do? I just wanted to be with Adam.

"Um...how about we go to the local park for a lunch picnic, just you and me" I cracked a smile on my face while holding my cup of coffee. The park was a great place, it was the right weather, and we'll be having some quiet alone time together.

Adam nodded in agreement. Why was he so perfect in everything he did…?


	5. A lovers understanding

**Adam's POV**

As soon as we finished our cups of coffee I got up from the kitchen stool, kissing Tommy's forehead and then walked over to our apartment cupboard. When I got to the apartment cupboard I reached my hand out onto the shelf, to grab our picnic basket when instead I found a prettily wrapped gift box.

Crap...I don't think I was supposed to find this...so I just ignored that I had ever seen anything and quickly placed it back on the cupboard shelf. I then quickly grabbed the picnic basket and rug, quick closing the cupboard door as I could hear Tommy coming up behind me a bit suspicious.

"What you doing in there baby boy...?" he questioned looking the slightest bit worried.

I then turned around holding up the basket and blanket smiling, "just getting the picnic stuff ready baby...why what's up?"

Tommy then quickly put his hands around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. He then continued, "Nothing I was just wandering where my sexy husband disappeared to..." he smirked.

Oh that little tease, he almost erased my memory with that kiss! Haha then again, that was probably his intentions...What a little smarty pants.

"Whoa down boy...save it for the picnic" I said jokingly giving him a wink.

After our little 'session' (_kissing and cuddling only... You little pervs_) I then brought the basket into the kitchen and filled it with fresh fruit, cheese, and crackers, chocolate and of course some wine along with two glasses. Boy am I going to need to go on a carb diet after this picnic I thought to myself laughing.

Tommy then interrupted my thoughts sneaking up behind me leaving soft kisses up my neck, "Mmm... so glitter baby what's gotten into you lately" I said licking my lips as I let out a small giggle.

"Nothing I just thought I would spend the day making up for last night...besides I have a surprise for you later" Tommy said with a wide smirk spread right across his face.

Pure torture...I swear he could kill me with that pretty little face of his.

"Sounds good to me, I guess we better get going then" I said winking back at Tommy, who was already putting on his creepers. Yes, he still wears those...

As soon as I had finished packing everything and had put on my beloved leopard boots we then left our apartment, putting the picnic basket and rug in the back seat of our car. As soon as we were both in the car and had buckled up our seat belts we then left for the park, which was only about fifteen minutes away.

Tommy didn't like silence when we drove so he turned on the radio, what song was playing? Yes of course...If I had you...happens every time. It's not that I don't like hearing myself on the radio...I do... but it's just a little bit awkward to me, for some stupid reason that I don't even know the answer to. Gosh why am I so complicated! And why on earth am I having a diva moment in MY THOUGHTS!

Tommy than interrupted my thoughts, "haha listen baby boy it's you! Wait...a...second...Hmm so who is this guy your singing about...Would you care to tell me about him?" he then asked smirking, trying not to laugh.

Haha I love his little jokes...they're just too adorable. Can somebody please explain what I did to get this prettyful little kitty?

I then began smiling still with my eyes glued to the road of course, (I'm not one to drive dangerously, especially with my glitter baby in the car he is just too precious to risk or loose to stupidity!) "well you see sorry but I met this amazing man while I was on tour and yea we kind of fell in love...He has beautiful too die for chocolate eyes, Angelic golden locks and the biggest smile ever also, He absolutely loves Horror movies and Depeche mode." My heart smiled when I saw the way my baby's face lit up...precious...just precious.

"Wow I don't know about you...but I think this man sounds pretty familiar to me..." Tommy said grinning.

We had just arrived at the park, so I pulled up the car, "Mmm your right he's right here...right where I want him to be..." I replied placing my palm around Tommy's face smiling and bringing him in for a passionate kiss.

I then jumped out of the car running to the other side of the car, to open the door for Tommy what? I am in love alright...

"aww thanks baby boy, you're so sweet and romantic...ugh why am i so lucky" Tommy said laughing. I love his laugh, so cute!

With that I then grabbed the picnic basket from the back seat and with my other hand shut the car door, then gripping Tommy's hand and walking into the park. We then chose a shady place underneath a massive tree and set out the rug, then shortly sitting down and unpacking everything.

What a beautiful day...

I then picked up the two wine glasses and filled them just below the brim with the wine I had packed, handing one glass to Tommy. He then took a few sips from his glass and placed it down, lying down with his head placed on my lap. With his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes staring right into mine and his pretty face filled with a beautiful angelic smile, I then slowly brushed my fingers through his hair placing sweet kisses all over him.


	6. My love

**TOMMY's POV**

I took the last little bit of coffee that remained in my cup in one huge gulp. Its hotness burnt as I swallowed it, I let a little shiver pass my body. Adam stood up and kissed my forehead as he walked as he walking into the apartment cupboard.

I stood up, pushing the kitchen table seats underneath. I grab both cups, one in each hand. I felt like a coffee waitress... I giggled at my own thoughts yet again. I put both cups into the sink ready for washing, turning on the tap. Quickly I turned it off and remembered that there was something in the cupboard Adam wasn't meant to see….

I didn't want him to see it, not yet anyway! I picked up the pace as I walked over to the cupboard… I didn't want to act that suspicious giving him the idea he wasn't meant to see it. I was standing by the door frame…

"What are you doing in there, baby boy...?" I voice hinted that I was worried.  
Adam turned around slowly yet elegant with a big smile on his face.

"Just getting the picnic stuff ready baby...why what's up?"  
The way he said it, the way his eyes looked into mine, I couldn't help but puts my arms around his waist and pulled him closer for a kiss.

"Nothing I was just wandering where my sexy husband disappeared to..." I grinned  
"Whoa down boy...save it for the picnic" Adam winked…

For a little while, we just stood there staring into each other's eyes, sharing little pecks and cuddles. We broke the embrace thinking of the picnic we were about to go to... Adam made his way first into the kitchen with the basket in his hand and filled it was little snacks from each cupboard.

I snuck up behind Adam hoping to get him by surprise, I planted a few little kisses on his neck, trailing down into his shoulders…

"Mmm... so glitter baby what's gotten into you lately" Adam said licking his lips letting a big smile shine across his face…

"Nothing I just thought I would spend the day making up for last night...besides I have a surprise for you later" I turned around to get my shoes on…. I couldn't help myself but have a big smile on my face... I was so excited about this surprise! I put my left creeper on my left foot…

"Sounds good to me, I guess we better get going then" Adam said turning around and winked, again making me loose all my thoughts….

The right creeper went on my right foot. I stood up and brushed off my jeans… Minutes later, Adam had his favorite leopard shoes on and the basket in his hand ready to go… we stepped out the front door, locking it as we went. I jumped into the car putting on my seat belt and turned to Adam who was putting the key in the ignition... Why does he have to be so cute all the time!

As we started to drive, there was silence… I HATED silence in the car… I knew Adam knew that I hated it so he took one hand of the wheel and turned on the radio... 'If I had you' was on, one of my favorites! I loved playing little jokes with Adam.

"Haha listen baby boy it's you! Wait...a...second...Hmm so who is this guy you're singing about...Would you care to tell me about him?" I held my little laugh inside while I let a smile cross my face.

A smile passed by Adam's face while he watched the road, he started to speak, "Well you see sorry but I met this amazing man while I was on tour and yea we kind of fell in love...He has beautiful too die for chocolate eyes, Angelic golden locks and the biggest smile ever also he absolutely loves Horror movies and Depeche mode." I wanted to kiss him, kiss him so bad!

"Wow I don't know about you...but I think this man sounds pretty familiar to me..." Joking around of course, I said back.

The car slowly pulled into the park car parking lot making sure it didn't hit any logs or sticks on the ground, Adam then opened his gorgeous mouth again, "Mmm your right, he's right here...right where I want him to be..." Adam's hands reached for my face, grabbing it and bringing it in for a kiss. After a well shared moment, it was time to get out... Adam jumped out of his seat and ran around the bonnet to my door.

"Aww thanks baby boy, you're so sweet and romantic...ugh why am I so lucky" I say laughing.

Adam grabbed the picnic basket from the back seat and closed the door with his other hand, I felt a quick breeze past my hand before Adam's fingers wove themselves through mine, and his hands were so warm.

We chose a tree to sit under, it was massive and provided a great amount of shade to lie down under. Laying down the rug, we started to unpack everything and get comfortable..

I was looking at the sky most of the time, clear sky with little clouds, and if there were, I spotted little animals... I laughed on the inside.

Adam picked up the two glasses and filled it with the wine he had brought along with him, he handed one to me. I took a few little sips from my glass at a time and placed it on the ground in a stable position... I laid down resting my head on Adams lap, it was comfortable. I stared into Adams eye's as he did the same to me, I smiled... _This moment was one I will cherish forever!_

Adam's hand ran through my hair a couple of times while he bent down to plant kisses all over me… _I never want to forget this!_


	7. Kids at heart

Adam's POV

The afternoon was just perfect, everything was great...what more could I ask for, I had my beautiful husband all to myself and the weather was just perfect. It was sunny and warm with a cool breeze sweeping through our hair every now and then...Just Perfect.

I was just thinking this as I was walking back from the bathroom. I couldn't help but giggle as I was walking back to where me and Tommy were sitting. From a distance I could see Tommy trying to nibble on some cheese and crackers as if he were eating in secret...he looked hilarious but of course as always, so adorable.

"umm baby boy are you alright...? You know you are allowed to eat, it's no secret..." I said trying to sound serious and a bit worried, without laughing.

I felt so bad afterwards though, Tommy had basically turned crimson and was so embarrassed he stuttered! "u-um I-I just didn't want to look like a hungry fatty to you..." he said with a slight pout. So adorable!

"TOMMY JOE LAMBERT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT! you can eat a whole horse for all I care...you are not fat and even if you were why on earth would I care! I love you and thats all that matters!" I said replied back, deeply concerned about what he had just told me. Gee am I that scary!

A tear rose to Tommy's eye, he then leaned forward... as I felt the warmth of his glossy lips against mine. Great...please don't tell me I make people cry aswell...

"baby boy aww thank-you so much, your just so perfect in every way, I'm sorry" Tommy said, smiling as I cupped his face in my hands.

Wow Tommy sure has been acting weird lately...well not weird...just different...not his self...i mean ever since when is he afraid to eat, Have you not seen him at Taco Bell? Because let me tell you that's a WHOLE other story!  
Hmm...never mind it's probably just me imagining things.

I then took the strawberries out of the picnic basket, dipping it in the chocolate I had brought. Slowly me and Tommy held a strawberry each to our mouthes and fed each-other...licking the chocolate off around each others lips. So romantic and sexy...thank god no one else was here at the park especially the Paparazzi...I swear I would've thrown a major bitch fit if they turned up ugh.

I was now lying down on the rug, with my beautiful husband lying over my stomach... As I rubbed circles into the back of his arm. Wow...I think I just heard Tommy moan...all I did was rub his arm? Meh beats me.

Tommy than interrupted my thoughts, "hey babe...I just got a crazy idea..."

I thought to myself Mmm this is going to be fun...I like Tommy's ideas, they always seem to be interesting.

I then replied with a smirk, "and what would that be glitter baby?"

Tommy then lifted his hand pointing in the distance to a small children's playground, "Can we play in the children's playground?"

I swear I nearly dropped dead...  
Oh my gosh...am I hearing right! Did my HUSBAND really just ask if we could play at the children's playground?

i feel faint...

"Uh...yea sure glitter baby" I said, as i shot him a confused a smile.

I then slowly got up showing him my hand and helping him up. We then slowly walked over to the playground, hand in hand.

Wow he really was serious wasn't he...? Well when I said this was going to be 'fun' this is not exactly what I had in mind...but hey kids have fun here...right? And yes, I think it's quite safe to say...Tommy ALWAYS has the most interesting ideas!

Well this is going to interesting...I just hope Tommy is actually 'alright'. I'm not like being slack or anything...but like... I mean he could've hit his head or something like that...or... maybe i guess we are all just kids at heart. 


	8. Hungry for more

**TOMMY'S POV**

My head started rushing with thoughts, what would we be doing right now? Would I be as happy? What If this never happened! But I am glad that today happened... My husband was off at the bathroom so i had a little time to have a roll around and get comfortable. The cool breeze passed from behind me, brushing my hair over my face... I swept it back using my right hand and used my left hand for support as I sat up..

My tummy grumbled, I knew that meant food.. What was left in the basket? Hmm.. I take a quick peak around the tree to see if Adam was on his way back... I couldn't see him so now was the time to grab some snacks and eat them quickly before he gets suspicious... My hand dove into the basket and grabbed some cheese and biscuits that I could see from where I was, I didn't want to make a fuss, i just wanted food..

I crack open the packet of cheese and pulled on slice out breaking it in quarters... enough for 4 biscuits, all I needed.. I managed to eat 2 before feeling the need for a drink, but i couldn't drink the wine... i just couldn't... I picked up the 3rd cracker shoving it into my mouth before I heard rustling from behind the tree...

"Umm GlitterBaby are you alright...? You know you are allowed to eat, it's no secret..." His tone suggested he was a little worried and confused at what I was doing.. I felt so embarrassed that he had to see me like this! I didn't like hiding anything from Adam, out of everyone in the world!

"U-um I-I just didn't want to look like a hungry fatty to you..." I stuttered, I could feel it in my own voice.. I swear I turned pink! I didn't want to show that I was afraid to tell him what I was doing and why... That would have to wait, so I pressed my lips forward revealing a small pout.. Hopefully that would make me believable...

"TOMMY JOE LAMBERT, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT! You can eat a whole horse for all I care...you are not fat and even if you were why on earth would I care! I love you and that's all that matters!" I was a little shocked by his reaction, It was straight to the point but yet understanding! A little shiver went down my spine...I felt the same way about Adam, I could say that loud and clear to the whole world!

I could feel tears starting in my eyes, why was I crying! I was sad, I was happy! Crying made my eyeliner run, I hated it! I leaned forward to Adam pressing my lips against his.. I knew Adam was thinking inside that head of his.. But what? I didn't want to make him think he was a bad person for making me crying.. Well, it wasn't his fault, it was my own! I wanted to hug him, put my hands around his waist and snuggle my neck in his shoulder...instead I lead the kiss to be a long, passionate one.. I smiled

I pulled away from the kiss to say what I felt:  
"baby boy aww thank-you so much, your just so perfect in every way, I'm sorry" His warm hands started to reach for my face cupping it, I smiled.. I was so happy!

Playbacks of our times together started passing through my head.. all those dinners, those kisses and the little hugs that made everyday a special day... The tear streamed down my face and I quickly wiped it off with my sleeve before Adam could see or notice what I was doing...

Adam turned to face the basket which was now In the left hand corner of the rug... His hand made its way through the lid and grabbed some strawberries and chocolate. To the corner of my eye, i could see a little ant trail.. I always thought that only happened in movies! Their so cute when they carried the food back to their home! Awww...

I turned back to Adam were i could concentrate again... The dipping chocolate was ready and each of us took a strawberry out of the container and held it.. We dipped them both into the chocolate, placing in each other's mouths.. I gave my strawberry to Adam, licking his lips from the chocolate that was left over... This was so romantic! Being with Adam is the most perfect thing! I don't know where I would be without him or the Glam Nation tour where everything started... I smirked...

I was lying on Adam's stomach while he made little circles in the back of my arm, i loved it when he did that! A little moan slipped past my lips... oopss, I hope he didn't hear that! I have had enough embarrassment for the day, I acted like nothing happened, I just let it slide...

"Hey babe...I just got a crazy idea..." It was actually crazy! I really wanted to have some fun and remember the old times! 

"And what would that be glitter baby?" Adam's voice sounded curious, I think he thinks I am literally crazy in the head..

I lifted my hand and pointed at the park which was a few metres away;

"Can we play in the children's playground?"  
I wanted to go so bad! It just looked fun and i loved goofing around with my Hubby...  
Adam paused for a short while, i looked into his eyes.. He looked confused..

"Uh...yea sure glitter baby" A confused smile shone upon his face...

Adam lifted himself off his back, helping my get off his stomach. Hand in hand we walked over to the playground... I eventually broke into a run, I ran up the slide, making sure i didn't hit my head on the bars at the top.. I slid back down to see Adam at the bottom ready to do something to me...

I hugged Adam and ran back to the top of the play set, looking at all the possible places I could go! There were so many! I took a quick glance at Adam who was standing at the bottom, he should come join in! _I grabbed his hand and ran to the see-saw..._


	9. Playground secrets

Adam's POV

We were then standing in front of the playground when Tommy quickly grabbed my hand leading me to the see saw... Wow Tommy is really excited about this isn't he? Let me tell you, he has been acting VERY strange lately!

Anyways We then both hopped onto the see saw basically laughing our asses off since there was an old lady walking by with her dog, the look on her face was PRICELESS.

Once we were stably sitting on the see saw, we slowly started rocking up and down...each time getting slightly faster and higher. Wow this was actually kinda...fun. Tommy's eyes then trailed up my body meeting my gaze with a playful smile and a wink crinkling his nose, I LOVE when he does that! "wow this playground is awfully dirty... don't you think?"

Because I'm so naive I looked around the playground in confusion...all I could see were poles, chains, metal bars and ropes? I then replied, "Haha Tommy... baby sorry but what do you mean...? I don't see an rubbish anywhere to be honest"

Tommy then winked at me once again, his gaze then trailing off at my pants. "Ohh right!" I answered feeling silly, but FINALLY understanding what he was getting at...how did I not pick that up earlier!

I then smirked, "hmm your right baby boy this park is quite dirty, if you REALLY think about it...even this sea saw is. Look how rude it is, I mean this seems kinda familiar don't you think...up and down...up and down..."

"oh yes and especially this squeaky noise...sounds VERY familiar to me. Well since it is already rude...I guess then it would be alright if we had a little 'fun' " Tommy then answered looking very serious, I nearly bursted out laughing at how serious he looked!

"oh wait...! that reminds me, glitter baby we need a new bed..." I stated, having just remembered... Not the exact appropriate time though.

"oh wow Adam you sure catch on fast...but that wasn't the exact type of fun I was referring to..." Tommy replied laughing.

Oh shit, I just realized how bad that sounded. Ah oh well at least my husband has a sense of humor.

"hmm oh really now...so which fun would you like to have?" I replied with a smirk.

"Hmm something along the lines of this..." Tommy replied smiling getting off the see saw.

I couldn't believe my eyes...was my husband really doing that... Or am I dreaming...because this is going to turn into a very hard situation. No I wasn't dreaming... Tommy was actually working himself up and down a pole moaning...and...touching himself.

"Fuck Tommy...are you crazy! We're in public!". I screamed, trying to hold back a moan, As I felt my pants grow tighter.

"what...? just having a little fun" Tommy said smirking. That little bitch...

"A little fun...? This is TORTURE." I shouted.

"oh baby your so sexy when your mad...we better get you home then..." Tommy laughed staring directly at my 'turn on'.

"oh well I'm going to have to punish you, for this!" I smirked back at him.

"Can't wait" Tommy said sticking his tongue out.

Oh what a fucking tease...I swear I was just about ready to pounce on him...but luckily I have what you call... 'Control'.

Anyway so then me and Tommy walked...well more like paced back over to our picnic spot and started packing up.

"hey baby boy can you take the stuff back to the car...I just need to go wash my hands, wine spilt all over me while I was packing up." tommy asked leaving a peck on my cheek.

"yea sure...hurry back though" I replied winking as I watched Tommy set off into the distance.

I then picked up the picnic basket and rug, slowly walking back to our car. Once I arrived back at the car I placed the stuff in the back seat and patiently waited for Tommy who was taking an awful while to just be washing his hands. That's when saw IT, The reason Tommy was late. I froze with pure shock. Tommy, my husband...came back to the car cradling a baby.


	10. New hope

Tommy's POV

The see-saw was the first place I wanted to go with Adam, just one of the many rides and slides that we could go on. As I grabbed his hand, his fingers intertwined with mine, the warmth from his hand made me feel loved. I welcomed it.

I let his hand go, leaving him on the left side of the see-saw. I hated to depart him like that. I cheekily skipped to the other side of the see-saw, and sat down. Adam followed.

To our side, there was this old lady… Her grey hair all pushed up in a huge bun above her head. Her face as she walked past with her dog was priceless! What, can't we have some fun! Well I do! We both started rocking on either side, going slowly at first eventually getting faster and higher. I was having so much fun!

My eyes travelled up from where my hands were holding the bar, passing Adams body, up to his face to see his eyes staring right back at me... A cheeky smile crossed my face, I felt my nose crinkle. I was smiling that hard… So many thoughts rushed through my mind at once…

"Wow, this playground is awfully dirty… don't you think?" His head shot quickly to the side trying to look at what I was talking about.. Obviously, he didn't get it. I giggled to myself, quietly…

"Haha Tommy… Baby sorry, but what do you mean…? I don't see any rubbish anywhere to be honest"

He didn't get it, but I didn't mind… I just had to show him! I winked at him, again… I had to show him in a way what I meant… My eyes trailed down to his pants.. I think he got the point, on the inside, I laughed.

"Ohh right!" He sounded slightly nervous that he didn't understand what I meant.

"Hmmm, you're right Glitter Baby, this park is quite dirty, if you REALLY think about it….

Even this see saw is. Look how rude it is, I mean this seems kinda familiar don't you think…

up and down…up and down…"

He did get it! This is so fun! I decided to become all serious, but on the inside I was laughing, really bad…

"Oh yes and especially this squeaky noise...sounds VERY familiar to me. Well since it is already rude… I guess then it would be alright if we had a little 'fun' " I could see Adam holding his laugh inside, I could tell he wanted to laugh.. But nothing happened..

"Oh that reminds me Glitter Baby! We need a new bed…" What was I supposed to say to that! I replied quickly, but not to abrupt.

"Oh wow Adam, you sure catch on fast..but that wasn't the exact type of fun I was referring too…" I laughed, knowing that I knew he was holding in a little laugh himself.

"Hmm oh really now… so which fun would you like to have?" A smirk filled Adam's gorgeous face..

"Hmm something along the lines of this…" As I lifted myself off the see-saw.

I walked fast towards the little kids pole a few metres away from where we both were… Grabbing it with my right hand, I flung myself around and posed by leg on the other side, like a pole dancer.. I saw Adam's eyes open, what was he thinking?

I slid down the pole and back up, My left hand made its way down to the top of my jeans, hooking my thumb around a belt buckle… Dropping down onto the floor still holding the pole, I unhooked my thumb and pushed my hand between my thighs as I rose to standing position. I kept my hand between my legs, as I slid around the pole to the other side.

"Fuck Tommy… are you crazy! We're in public!" Adam yelled from the short distance… His eyes grew a little weirder, I knew what that meant.. I winked.

"What…? Just having a little fun" I smirked, and brought my hand back to the pole. Now both held my weight against the pole.

"A little fun…? This is TORTURE!" Adam yelled, yet again.

"Oh Baby, you're so sexy when you're mad…We better get you home then…" I started to laugh as I started to stare at his bulge…

"Oh well, I'm going to have to punish you, for this" Adam smirked at me.

"Can't wait" Sticking out my tongue.

"Hey Baby Boy, can you take the stuff back to the car… I just need to go wash my hands, wine spilt all over me while I was packing up." I pecked Adam's cheek and started to turn around.

"Yea sure... hurry back though" He winked as I started walking into the distance.

As I left Adam behind packing up the picnic set, I crunched a few leaves under my shoes making loud cracking noises… I loved that sound… Crunch, Crack, Crunch…

The bathroom was about 5 metres ahead, so I picked up my pace. Walking into the male door, I notice a light flickering within... I really hated public bathrooms! You never knew what was lurking in the corners or behind the toilet doors… They creeped me out, more than horror films!

I quickly rushed over and turned on the tap, wet my hands and pressed the little receiver on the soap dispenser. Only a drop squirted out, I need more than this! I'm not a little kid, I press it again.. This time more came out. That was weird.

Scrubbing my hands thoroughly between my fingers, I created little soap bubbles that covered every inch of my skin. I put my hands under the tap to wash off the bubbles, each finger dripping water that remained…

Finally, both hands were clear of the soap suds. I wiped them on my jeans not knowing what or who touched the paper towel rack… I pushed the door outwards using my shoulder… I didn't want my hands dirty, I just cleaned them!

I started to retrace the path I took to where Adam had left the car… I fastened up my pace, I was sure I was keeping Adam waiting… Walking along innocently, I heard rustling in the bush ahead, I was curious but I ignored it.

It started to agitate me, I should check it out, and so I did. It was only a few steps away, so I didn't think it would harm anyone for me to take a quick look. I pushed the leaves to the side revealing a small hand on the ground. I started to panic so I pushed myself into the bush even further, here I had a more clear view.

What was I to make of this? I pushed the remaining leaves and shrubs to the side enlightening a baby. Probably less than 2 weeks old. I have always wanted to cradle a baby, but not like this. Finding the baby, in a bush at the local park, this wasn't right! It had to be reported!

I reached down to the baby cradling its head in my hand, pulling it's body along with it. I had to show Adam, he would probably know what to do with it. I brought it up to my chest where it could rest. I made sure it was comfortable, taking of my jacket and wrapping at around its little body. I loved little children!

I continued walking back to Adam, seeing him in his car. I tried to avoid every lead, stick and object on my way back to him, making sure that nothing woke the baby up. I was next to the tree that we sat under when the baby opened its eyes. Baby Blues, just like Adam's. I wanted to know what happened to the baby's parents.

I needed to show Adam! I started to walk a little faster, keeping my chest flat making sure the baby wouldn't cry. I could feel its eyes staring into mine, it was like a mini-Adam.

The car was parked ahead just a few metres, I could see Adam staring at the wheel, impatiently waiting for me. He turned his head to face my direction. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. What was he thinking? Was it bad? This baby needed our help…


	11. Parents?

**Adam's POV**

I was frozen with shock for about a minute but then snapping out of it, I opened the car door and immediately ran over to tommy who was carefully cradling a tiny baby that looked almost as if it had just been born, which scared me even more!

_How does he even know how to hold a baby! Oh shut up Adam...NEVER MIND THAT...WHY DOES HE EVEN HAVE A BABY CRADLED IN HIS ARMS TO START OFF WITH! Oh crap! What if Tommy had a baby! TOMMY IS A MAN ADAM!...DONT YOU REMEMBER YOUR SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS WITH HIM!... OH JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!  
_  
In these very few moments I spent running over Tommy a million different thoughts spun through my head. I was just so confused...I'm surprised I didn't pass out from all these dramatic thoughts.

In less then a minute, but what felt like 5 minutes... I arrived next to Tommy trying to catch my breath. Pulling a confused face, I went to speak...but nothing came out...? I didn't know what to say!

"ok Adam breathe...It's alright lets just quickly walk back over to the car and get some help!" Tommy assured me calmly placing a hand on my shoulder smiling sweetly. I then nodded my head...as I was still a little speechless.

_How on earth was he so calm!_

We then started walking back to the car, but I was still beside myself...I had no idea what to say or think...I mean it's not everyday your HUSBAND comes back from the BATHROOM with a new born looking BABY I mean...WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSE TO THINK?

_I-I-I think m-my h-husband had a...baby! Oh my gosh I sound like a crazy person! ALRIGHT... ADAM! SERIOUSLY PULL IT TOGETHER RIGHT NOW... FOR THE BABY'S SAKE!_ I said in my head assuring myself. I then quickly picked up my pace [haha I'm listening to FYE ;P] and opened the car door for Tommy who carefully sat in the passengers seat trying not to disturb the baby.

"babe can you please put my seatbelt on for me..." Tommy said without taking his eyes off the baby.

I then grabbed the seat belt, carefully leaning over Tommy and the baby buckling in the belt. I slowly then shut the car door without slamming it and then sat down in the drivers seat buckling up my seat belt.

I turned to Tommy to ask him what happened...when i nearly started bursting out cry, I saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The baby had now woken up and was looking up at Tommy smiling and he was smiling back making faces and rocking the baby in his arms gently back and forth.

Tommy then turned around seeing the tears welling up in my eyes and worriedly asked, "oh my god Adam, baby boy are you alright...What's wrong!"

Wiping the Tears from my eyes I then replied practically choking out, "nothing glitter baby...it's just when you and that baby your holding were s-smiling at each o-other it was... just... so... B-beautiful!"

Tommy then pouted giggling,"aww baby boy your such a sap!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I then cleared my throat and began asking, "So Uh Tommy what happened...?"

Tommy's eyes locked into mine and then he began to talk, "well... I went to the bathroom and washed my hands normally but then as i was walking back to the car...I kept hearing rustling noises coming from the bushes. At first I ignored it but then it kept getting louder so I thought I'd better check it out. As i moved the bushes i then found this gorgeous baby. I just couldn't leave it there this needs to be reported, it could be hurt!"

I was shocked. Who on earth leaves a baby at a local park? Well at least that answers my earlier questions, I seriously thought Tommy had a baby!

"oh my gosh! Poor baby which Sicko does such a thing? Oh god I'm so sorry I was acting so weird before I was just a little shocked...I thought YOU had a baby!" I replied looking back into Tommy's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Tommy than started laughing at me raising his eyebrows, "wow Adam haven't you ever been to your PDHPE classes at school...i don't know but right now I don't look like I have a prego belly and it takes Nine months...I havent been a bitch yet have I?

I then smiled back, "hmm well I was in a little shock glitter baby, anyways we better go get some help!"

Tommy nodded then again looking back at the baby smiling. I then put the key into the ignition starting it up and driving out of the car park.

"should we go to the police all the hospital?" I asked turning to tommy, I wasn't quite sure where I was going.

Tommy then thought for a second after answering, "ah I think we should go to the hospital just in case it's hurt or something and then they will probably call the police over."

I then smiled back at Tommy admiring how caring he was, "your absolutely right Tommy...wow it's like you have a mothers instinct..."

Tommy then started laughing.


	12. A new start

**Tommy's Pov **

His look stayed frozen before his mouth slowly shut reaching back to reality. I always noticed when Adam phased out because his top eyelid would twitch a little and only I knew that. His hands raised off his legs in a second, grabbing the handle and pushing the door outwards towards me. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to me taking long strides. He seemed panicked, I have never seen him so stressed before.

Adam placed himself in front of me, occasionally looking into the baby's eyes. His mouth opened a little to start, but nothing came out. It was a lot to take in, I understand. His mouth opened wider, still nothing. Adam grew pail on his cheeks... I knew Adam didn't know what to say, I wouldn't know what to say either.

"Ok Adam breathe...It's alright let's just quickly walk back over to the car and get some help!" I placed my hand on Adam's shoulder, smiling at him showing him that everything will be okay. He nodded his slowly, but he still said nothing.

I tried to remain calm not sure of the outcome or all the possibilities between now and what happens. I lifted my hand off Adam's shoulder and started to walk to the car where his door was still wide open. I felt so comfortable with this baby in my hands, i knew it was wrong. I'e always wanted kids to look after.

Adam picked up the pace which i could see from the corner of my eye and went to the other side of the car, my side. He opened the door quietly, not waking the baby. "Babe, can you please put my seatbelt on for me..." I said to Adam, I didn't take my eyes of the baby.

Adam's body leaned over mine and the baby's to reach the seatbelt. His arm passed by my face and plugged the belt into the buckle. Adam pulled himself out of the car door, closing it quietly making sure it didn't slam. I watched him walk in front of the car bonnet, opening his door and sitting down.

I felt the baby's hand move so i looked down. It's baby blue eyes staring into mine. The baby smiled.. It was too adorable! I had to smile back, I did. It pulled a face while crinkling its nose and eyes. I pulled a devilish smirk back which made it laugh. The baby started to move a little and as my mum always said to me "...rocking the baby makes the crying stay away..." If my said it worked, it had too. I moved my hands a little adjusting them to the baby's figure, i started rocking my arms slowly.

I felt Adam look in our direction, I looked over to him. His eyes were teary. I didn't like seeing Adam crying!

"Oh my god Adam, Baby boy are you alright... What's wrong!" I think I stuttered a little.. His hands reached from his lap to his face wipping the tears...

"Nothing Glitter Baby... it's just when you and that baby you're holding were s-smiling at each o-other, it was...just...so... B-beautiful!" I felt my heart warm up a bit, I just wanted to kiss Adam so bad!

Instead I replied with a pout on my lips and giggling a little. "Aww baby boy your such a sap!"

Adam let a little laugh past his lips himself... He cleared his throat. I thought he was going to yell at me...But he didn't.

"So Uh Tommy what happened...?"

My eyes locked onto Adams as I began to speak of what happened. "well... I went to the bathroom and washed my hands normally but then as i was walking back to the car...I kept hearing rustling noises coming from the bushes. At first I ignored it but then it kept getting louder so I thought I'd better check it out. As i moved the bushes i then found this gorgeous baby. I just couldn't leave it there this needs to be reported, it could be hurt!"

Adams mouth opened a little showing he was shocked, his eyes widened soon after. "oh my gosh! Poor baby which sicko does such a thing? Oh god I'm so sorry I was acting so weird before I was just a little shocked...I thought YOU had a baby!"

So many thoughts rushed through my head.. Does that mean he doesn't want kids? Will he ever want a child? What was I to do... I didnt want my thoughts to pass me, so i started to laugh as i raised my eyebrows at Adam. "Wow Adam haven't you ever been to your PDHPE classes at school...i don't know but right now I don't look like I have a prego belly and it takes Nine months...I havent been a bitch yet have I? His smile crossed his face, which always warmed me up.

"hmm well I was in a little shock glitter baby, anyways we better go get some help!" I nodded in agreement. I looked back at the baby who's head was rolling around looking out the windscreen and windows. Adam put the key into the ignition and started to drive. I wasn't sure where though. "Should we go to the police all the hospital?" Adam asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.. Without many second thoughts, I replied almost instantly... "Ahhhh, I think we should go to the hospital just in case it's hurt or something and then they will probably call the police over." Adam smiled back at me, I loved him so much!

"you're absolutely right Tommy...wow it's like you have a mothers instinct..." I started laughing at what he said, was it really true? Would i make a good mother?...


	13. clueless

**Adam's POV**

As we drove down the busy streets of LA, at every traffic light. Set we stopped at I couldn't help but turn around and admire my husband. The way he cradled this baby with all his love...it was beautiful and it really made me think...Does Tommy ever want to adopt children?

I mean I have always loved the thought of having children with my partner...well adoption obviously, since as far as I'm aware men cannot bear children unfortunately. We have never really talked about it though. But at least we have the gift of adoption, where we can give a child without a family a place to call home and to feel showered with love...everyone deserves that.

I just can't believe someone just left this precious life in a park bush, seriously that's just low and people like that do not deserve children. As harsh as that sounds... I know but they have been blessed with children and then they just go dump them in a bush! It really sickens me, I'm just glad Tommy found the baby before 'anything' else did.

Then all of a sudden interrupting my bubbling paternal thoughts...the piercing noise of a baby crying filled the car. I could then hear Tommy freaking out, "aww baby! Nooo please don't cry! You have to be happy happy happy!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Tommy's technique. Unfortunately Tommy saw me laughing and shouted, "WHAT! DONT LAUGH AT ME OKAY...WHY DON'T YOU TRY CHILLING THE BABY DOWN!"

Wow...I've never seen Tommy so freaked like this before... I then replied with a slight pout  
"okay babe you know what, your right...I'm sorry."

I could then see Tommy's eyes filling with guilt but you know what ...I'll fix that later. Right now the baby is still crying...WHAT DO I DO!

I had no idea what to do... That's when I got an idea. Music fixes nearly everything... so i then started singing 'Time for miracles' and to our surprise it actually worked, no more tears! Thank god! I don't really like when children are upset.

Tommy then looked at me with a shocked expression smeared across his face, "whoa you actually stopped the crying!"

Giggling I then replied, "Yup...I'm a miracle worker aren't I?"

Tommy rolling his eyes as he let out a laugh answered, "Oh don't flatter yourself now."

I then smiled blowing Tommy a kiss, I wish I could kiss him right now...but that would be really stupid and unsafe. Especially with a baby in the car and not in a baby seat!

About ten minutes later we then finally arrived at the hospital. I unbuckled mine and Tommy's seat belt, and then slowly slid out of the car. Being careful not slam the door I then walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Tommy and pulled the belt away from him.

Tommy then looked into my eyes, "thanks babe...do you want to hold the baby now? He asked.

Truth is I've always wanted to hold a baby...but I have no idea how, I'm scared I'll hold it wrong and it'll get hurt.

I smiled back at Tommy, "Glitter baby I think its best if you keep holding it...you're doing a great job and I have no idea how to cradle a baby." I replied feeling slightly ashamed.

Tommy than raised an eyebrow replying, "Adam don't be silly you're going to be a great father! I'll help you get your arms positioned right to hold the baby."

Wait...Did Tommy just say "you're going to be a great father?" I'm going to be a father? Whoa Hold the phone...we have never even discussed this, what is he on about!

I then shot Tommy a confused look, "I'm going to be a father...Tommy what do you mean?"

Tommy's eyes then widened, "crap sorry baby boy... did I say you're going to be a great father? I meant to say you WOULD make a great father...Here hold out your arms close together like you're going wrap your hands around my waist, but lying down out flat next your stomach. Then when I place the baby on your arms make sure to support its head, with one hand also on its bottom.

Gosh having him just EXPLAINED that I was worried...anyways I listened to what he said and held out my arms just like he had told me to. Tommy then slowly placed the baby in my arms and I held out one of my hands up to its bottom, with its head placed on the other hand carefully supporting it.

"There you're doing it perfectly, congratulations you've held your first baby!" Tommy smiled pecking me on the cheek.

Wow I'm actually holding a baby...and to tell you the truth it feels great! I looked down at my arms seeing this gorgeous life smiling at me and it made me feel...well I can't even explain...but it was the best feeling in the world. Apart from the day I married Tommy of course, it was Just wonderful and perfect nothing could ruin this moment...

I must've spaced out though because when I came back to reality Tommy was all up in my face like full shouting.

"ADAM!" Tommy shouted shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Oh crap, sorry glitter baby... yea?" I replied without taking my eyes off the baby.

"Oh nothing... sorry I was just a bit worried, for a second there who were totally spaced out!" Tommy answered with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh sorry babe I didn't realize... Well we better get this gorgeous little thing checked out. I smiled back at Tommy with a slight sigh.


	14. Tricky words

**Tommy's POV**

Adam had his foot on the accelerator pedal pretty hard, his legs straining his muscles. The car stopped at the lights and I could feel Adam turn his head to look at us. I held the baby close to me, making sure it was warm and comfortable. I loved little children! I have always wanted one of my own with Adam, I smiled.

The baby's opened and started to fill with tears. Its mouth opened letting out a high pitched squeal getting ready to cry.

"Aww baby! Nooo please don't cry! You have to be happy, happy, happy!" I heard Adam start to chuckle from beside me, my head darted to the side staring into Adam's eyes.

"WHAT! DONT LAUGH AT ME OKAY...WHY DON'T YOU TRY CHILLING THE BABY DOWN!"

He flinched back a little; maybe I was a little harsh.

"Okay babe you know what, your right...I'm sorry." He said pushing a small pout from his lips.

I felt so bad, I didn't mean to snap at him but right now the Baby was more important. Adam's mouth opened and he started to sing 'Time for Miracles'. His voice was a miracle, I loved it so much. The baby started to calm down and its eyes started to drift closed.

I looked at Adam, our eyes met.

"Whoa you actually stopped the crying!" I was so thankful! He giggled and winked.

"Yup...I'm a miracle worker aren't I?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh…

"Oh don't flatter yourself now." Adam smiled blowing a little kiss my way, he had that look on his face saying he wanted more. I would agree with him. I winked as he looked away back onto the road. He started driving again, this time slower.

Ten minutes passed and we finally arrived at the hospital. Adam unplugged his seat belt and leaned over to mine. He pressed the button releasing the belt from around my chest. Adam opened my door making it easier for me to get out. I slowly slid out of the car seat being careful not to wake the baby. Adam closed the door without a slam.

I looked into Adam's eyes…

"Thanks babe... do you want to hold the baby now?" I ask with a little curious tone in my voice. He flashed a smile back.

""Glitter baby I think it's best if you keep holding it...you're doing a great job and I have no idea how to cradle a baby." I raised an eyebrow thinking he was just joking around and not being serious.

"Adam don't be silly, you're going to be a great father! I'll help you get your arms positioned right to hold the baby." A sudden shock passed my stomach making me feel sick... Did I really just say 'you're going to be a great father'? Oh my… what have I done?

Adam's eyes shot from the babys to mine, looking lost and confused.

"I'm going to be a father...Tommy what do you mean?" I regretted saying that so bad. What does he think of me now? I have just made the biggest mistake. My eyes shot open.

"Crap sorry baby boy... did I say you're going to be a great father? I meant to say you WOULD make a great father...Here hold out your arms close together like you're going wrap your hands around my waist, but lying down out flat next your stomach. Then when I place the baby on your arms make sure to support its head, with one hand also on its bottom." I lifted the baby from my chest and getting it ready to be placed into Adams cradling arms.

"There you're doing it perfectly, congratulations you've held your first baby!" I pecked Adam's check. I was so proud. I watched Adam and the baby bond for a short while. Their eyes didn't unlock of each others for a while. Adam must have phased out because I ended up shouting his name...

"ADAM!" I placed my hand on Adam's shoulder shaking him a little.

"Oh crap, sorry glitter baby... yea?" His eyes didn't move off the baby, but I knew I had his attention.

"Oh nothing... sorry I was just a bit worried, for a second there who were totally spaced out!" I said with my eyes staring into Adam's.

"Oh sorry babe I didn't realize... Well we better get this gorgeous little thing checked out" He smiled back at me. _Such a beautiful soul._


	15. An eventful day

**Adam's POV**

We both had then just walked into the maternity ward where we were greeted by a nurse who was a bit confused… as we looked as if one of us just had a baby, the expression on her face was quite hilarious actually.

"Uhm may I help you…?" The confused nurse questioned, not really knowing why on earth we were cradling an almost new born baby, believe me I somewhat know how she feels… probably the same way I felt when Tommy came back with a baby, Shocked and speechless.

Tommy then began to explain to the nurse, while I lightly rocked the baby in my arms, "Yea uhm…well me and my husband were at the local park having lunch, I went to the bathroom and then when I was walking back to the car I kept hearing rustling coming from the bushes. So I quickly had a look in case someone was injured or something and I found this little angel lying there. So I thought well I can't just leave it there this has to be reported…but it could be hurt so then we decided to bring it here, I'm not sure the sex though…didn't want to invade the babies privacy."

Gosh have I told you just how much I love Tommy! SOOO MUCH …he is so adorable, I nearly burst out laughing when he said, 'I'm not sure the sex though…didn't want to invade the babies privacy.' But that wouldn't have been appropriate… but I'm pretty sure I saw the nurse's mouth twitch a little aswell, haha.

The nurse's eyes then widened in shock, but now understanding the situation we were in A LOT more than when we first had walked in. She then began, "Oh my goodness… wow uhm follow me right away and yes you did the absolute right thing by bringing it in… and haha yes don't worry we'll get the gender checked out while we do our tests to see if everything is alright." The nurse then finished smiling and walking off down the hallway signaling us to follow her.

As we trailed off down the hallway following the nurse she stopped in front of a room, it was full of new born babies, I swear my heart nearly melted right there and then they were all so gorgeous and tiny I just wanted to squeal! Tommy then tapped me on the shoulder just as equally excited as me, "Oh my gosh baby boy look at them! They are all so adorable and sweet!"

The nurse must've seen me and Tommy's little flail and let out a little giggle, "They're gorgeous aren't they? Here come in…"  
We then followed the nurse into the baby filled room and she then showed us to a baby scale where she told us to lie the baby on, "Here just carefully place the baby on here and we'll run all our checks on her…I'm assuming you'd like to wait?" the nurse questioned as she started filling out her book.

Tommy then quickly replied, "Yes please, if that's alright…"  
"Of course, just take a seat out in the waiting room and we should be no longer than half an hour", the nurse smiled as she carefully handled the baby.

So me and Tommy then slowly walked into the waiting room hand in hand and then took a seat, waiting patiently. I couldn't help but wonder…what is going to happen to the baby…? Is it alright…? Maybe if they don't find the parents… we could adopt it…? I never actually thought about being a parent but seriously after today… it was like that was now a dream of mine. Tommy then spoke interrupting my thoughts, "I wonder if it was a boy or girl…?"

I couldn't help but giggle at how curious Tommy was of the gender, I then turned at him smiling, "me too glitter baby...but I think it's a girl because of her cute little pink petite lips."

Tommy then placed his arm on mine smiling back, "baby boy have you ever thought of us having kids...?"

I felt my own face light up at Tommy's question...I had never ever really thought about children too much because I'm gay and can't exactly have my own with my husband, unless some major miracle happens. So our only option really is adoption and we haven't even really discussed that too much. But now after today being around all these babies...I have to admit i really love the thought of me and Tommy adopting.

I then faced Tommy staring into his deep brown chocolate eyes trying to read them...Did he feel the same way I was feeling or did this all terrify him...?

"Well to tell you the truth glitter baby I've always loved kids but never really thought about adoption...since we can't have our own obviously, but after today there is nothing more in the world I'd love than to share a child with you..."

I saw a tear roll down Tommy's cheek, Why on earth is he crying? Did i say something wrong...? Oh gosh no please don't tell me he hates children...and we have to break up!

No Adam just calm the fuck down, Your such a drama queen sometimes I swear...

Just as I was about to ask Tommy what was wrong he then began to speak beaming like I had never seen him beam before, well since our wedding day walking down the aisle anyways...gee that man has been acting real weird lately.

Oh well that's my man and his weirdness makes him mysteriously sexy...

Tommy then stood up, placing himself in front of me so he was facing me directly and began to speak, "aww baby boy really? Me too I feel the exact same way. Ya know I was just wandering if...maybe they can't find the baby's parents...maybe we could adopt it?"

I then smiled, "Glitter baby if we could do that, it would be a miracle, we would actually become parents...How beautiful would that be. It would be you, me and a baby...wow I would of never imagined us having a glittery team." I said winking playfully.

Tommy then jumped into my lap wrapping his hands around my neck crinkling his nose up, " hmm wouldn't it be funny if I were a girl...then we could have EVEN more fun making them, don't Ya think?" he replied winking back.

"Whoa down boy...but then if you were a girl, we wouldn't be married and having our marital fun at the park now would we...?" I said winking again.

Tommy was just about to reply kissing me on my lips, when the nurse came back interrupting.

"ahem...you can come in now, the tests are finished" she said trying not giggle at the position we were in.

I felt kind of sorry for the young nurse...Could you imagine what type of day she is having. First two men walk in with a new born looking baby wrapped up that they found in a bush and now the same two men are getting all cozy and cheeky in the waiting room. Well aren't we entertaining people, I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

Tommy then slipped off my lap, un-wrapping his hands from around my neck and instead holding his hand out to mine. We then followed the nurse back into the nursery hand in hand. They had now dressed the baby in the hospital clothing and it was now in a hospital baby trolley, just like all the other babies.

The nurse then smiled at us looking back over her medical board, "well we ran all our tests on her and she is a perfectly normal baby...she is the perfect weight and is growing quite normally. I would assume that you had just found her not long after she had been left there and yes by the way the baby is a girl and is no older than 2 weeks, so she is still tiny!"

"Oh my goodness! Two weeks only! She is so small! Poor girl...I have no idea why someone would just dump her like that...it's awful. But I'm just thankful that Tommy found her and that she is fine and healthy." I replied back to the nurse, as I felt Tommy grip my hand just that bit stronger.

Tommy then continued speaking after me, "so where do we go from here? Like what is going to happen to her...?" he asked.

The nurse then replied looking back over at the baby girl we had found, "well from here we will obviously report this incident to the police and of course you will both have to leave a statement. The police will then make announcement across the state that a baby has been found, but don't worry your identities will stay anonymous since I understand you are both quite famous and have a reputation. While we are trying to track down the baby's parents, we will try finding a foster home for the baby which is not always permanent...it all really depends on the situation."

Could this be me and Tommy's chance at parenthood...? I know it will be hard since we have never done this and the baby is only two weeks old but it's what we both want and it will be a great experience for the both of us.

I then turned to Tommy smiling before I then turned to the nurse, "would me and my husband be able to apply as her foster carers...?"

As soon as that question slipped from my mouth I could see Tommy's face lighting up...wow he really wants to be a parent doesn't he?

The nurse then replied smiling and looking hopeful, "absolutely but you must know that ALL couples that apply to be foster carer MUST attend baby parenting classes for 2 weeks before taking her home...it's a part of the law and obviously so you know how to look after the child. Usually the process would be A LOT longer but because you are the both the couple that found the baby and are also both well known it is much easier for you both to adopt and foster. Also you must know the parents can come back at anytime and depending on circumstances the baby may be granted back."

Before I could even reply or make sure Tommy was sure he wanted to do this he then instantly replied gripping my hand even tighter as he practically glowed, "So where do we sign up...?"

I spun around facing Tommy and pulling him into a hug. I couldn't believe it, this time in two weeks if me and Tommy passed all our classes and the baby's parents hadn't been located, we would be foster parents to a baby girl! 


End file.
